comrade_doggosfandomcom-20200215-history
Nornism
Nornism is a polytheistic faith native to the western and northern reaches of the Great Lakes Region. History Little is known about the origins of Nornism as a faith, as it lacks a central religious origin myth like the Church of Man or Bastetism, however many outsiders to the faith speculate that Nornism arose as an amalgamation of several different religious traditions. Beliefs Deities Nornism has a series of deities, including but not limited to: * Baldur: The oldest of the deities in the Nornist religion, Baldur is the deity of the Sun and the Light. Baldur was the one survivor of the deities from before the second Ragnarok, and as such is usually portrayed as the skeletal form of an Old One, draped in ancient and old clothes. Baldur currently rules the realm of the Sun from his palace inside of the Sun. * Ahti: The second oldest deity, Ahti emerged from the Great Lakes as the first new deity of the new world. He is the ruler of the other deities, and is often described as the Lord of the Lakes. Ahti is portrayed as a bipedal moose. * Tapia: The third oldest deity, Tapia emerged from the new forests of the world when Ahti first appeared on the land. Tapia is the Lord of the Forests, and she is often portrayed as a bipedal deer. * Egres: Egres is the deity of fertility. Egres is the daughter of Tapia and Ahti and her sister is Kuu. Egres is portrayed as a brown-furred cat. * Kuu: Kuu is the deity of the Moon. Kuu is the daughter of Tapia and Ahti and her sister is Egres. She is portrayed as a silver-furred cat. * Uko: Uko is the deity of the skies and thunder. He is the son of Kuu, and was created to keep watch over the skies for Kuu and Baldur. Uko is portrayed as a bipedal-wolf. * Atomar: Atomar is less of a conventional deity and more of an inevitable threat. He is said to be sleeping under the Great Western Mountains, and when he awakens he will bring the Third Ragnarok. Worship concerning Atomar is almost always about delaying this Third Ragnarok, although a few have worshiped Atomar in the hope to awaken him to cleanse the world. There are also local deities, such as deities of a specific forest or lake, and these deities are called Haltia. Ragnarok and the Cyclical Earth A core idea to Nornist religious thinking is the idea that the Earth has died at least twice already in cataclysmic apocalypses known as Ragnaroks. Details about the first two Ragnaroks vary amongst the cultures that practice Nornism, but they can be generally described as such: * First Ragnarok: The First Ragnarok is what ended the reign of the ancient Lizardfolk, as they are described in Nornish mythology. This First Ragnarok began with the stars falling to Earth, setting the world ablaze in a great firestorm that lasted for three years. After the fire stopped, the first two Old Ones emerged from a tree to repopulate the Earth. The Lizardfolk deity Ketzlandur and the Great Demon Serpent Yormungandur survive, with Ketzlandur creating a new sun and aiding the new deities of the Old Ones to rule the new Earth. Yormungandur goes into a slumber in the oceans, and is not seen for thousands of years. * Second Ragnarok: The Second Ragnarok is what ended the reign of the Old Ones and their deities on Earth. In contrast to the First Ragnarok that burned the world, during the Second Ragnarok the Earth was flooded over as Yormungandur awoke and began to devour the Old Ones and their deities. Pairs of the news races of the world survived on top of a high mountain, as Yormungandur was slain by the last few Old Ones deities. The Old Ones deity of Baldur and the Ashen Ghost Atomar survived the Second Ragnarok, with Baldur creating the new sun and teaching the new deities much like Ketzlandur before him. Atomar is currently sleeping * Third Ragnarok: The Third Ragnarok is the eventual end of the current cycle of the Earth. As it has not happened yet, it is described through prophecies and may turn out differently than predicted. It is assumed that the Atomar will lead the destruction of the world, with him being prophesied to first steal all of the light in the world and then send out a series of four deadly plagues. The Afterlife The main afterlife of the Nornist faith is called Starklaani, and is not under the rule of any of the Nornist deities and has been largely unaffected by the two Ragnaroks. When one dies, they are led to Starklaani by a deceased individual who played an important role in their life. Before they reach Starklaani, the individual who died is judged by the Norns, the caretakers of fate and time itself, to see if they are worthy of joining Starklaani. Most will be accepted into Starklaani, however some will be turned away. For the many that are accepted into Starklaani, they will be able to enjoy an entirety spent with their friends and family, in a pristine natural state. There is a great deal of wild game, and there are often times great hunts where the dead can go on hunting for sport. There are also great halls that have been built by the dead, for an entirety of parties and good cheer. Interestingly, one need not be Nornish to get into Starklaani, and it is said that there are many different sorts of people who have been able to find their way to Starklaani. Notably, many of the deities and people from the old Earths inhabit Starklaani, often intermingling with the dead of the current Earth. Those that are turned away from Starklaani are those who have committed grave crimes against nature, the deities, or the people around them. These individuals are sent to the Place of No Stars, which is often framed as the remains of the first Earth after it was destroyed in the First Ragnarok. In contrast to the prosperity of Starklaani, the Place of No Stars is a desolate wasteland where those damned to it will wander for entirety all by themselves. The Place of No Stars is described as forever cold, dry, and dark. Practices Rites of Passage placeholder text Sacrifice and Deposition placeholder text Ancestor Worship Ancestors are quite revered Holy Sites placeholder text Scripture(s) Oral Tradition placeholder text Written Collections of Scripture placeholder textCategory:Religions Category:Nornism